epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirLowhamHatt/Epic Rap Battles of Lowhamry 1- Axis Powers vs Allied Powers
This epic battle pits the two sides of WWII, the Axis Powers and the Allied Powers against each other to see who is the ultimate victor. Cast *Franklin D. Roosevelt- Nice Peter *Winston Churchill- Shaytards *Josef Stalin- Jesse Welle *Adolf Hitler- EpicLLOYD *Hideki Tojo- Keegan Michael Key *Benito Mussolini- MC Mr. Napkins Beat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txX1_ckofZk- Hitler starts at 0:10 The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! THE AXIS POWERS VS '' ''THE ALLIED POWERS BEGIN!!! Hitler- '''Prepare, infidel fools, to meet a power unlike any other! We'll kill you all off, one after another! '''Tojo- '''Like your forefathers before you, you bring your countries great shame. It's a disappointment you let 60 million people become slain. '''Mussolini- '''Our Iron Curtain blinds you and we strike your camps at night. We've been at this for six damn years, but we're still full of fight. '''Hitler- '''You refuse to accept the fact that you're powerless! You're weak and diseased and you make yourself asses! '''Tojo- '''We did what was right, and everyone will agree. '''Mussolini- '''We fought for power, control, imperialism, and money. '''FDR- '''We have nothing to fear but fear itself. And from what I can see, you will need a lot of help. '''Churchill- You put us through hell, but we'll still be fighting. Admit it, we kicked your fascist asses. In and out like lightning! Stalin- '''You dared to cross Poland and you went too far. Killing six million Jews for a perfect race? Now, that's quite bizarre. '''FDR- '''We don't care if we bomb all your countries. Whatever it takes to destroy our enemies! '''Churchill- And as we sit you down and devour the gore of your men. You will realise that you have truly met your end. Mussolini- '''Is this a threat? I'm not sure I understand. Your rhymes are sick, tasteless, and really quite bland. '''Tojo- '''You may have won Midway, but the war shall be ours! Your defeat will be so bad, like a flashback of Pearl Harbour. '''Hitler- '''We will storm you, Blitzkrieg you, and render you senseless. Even 70 years later we are all still legends! '''Tojo- '''So please, surrender now before we are forced to say '''Mussolini- That you silly love of freedom is quite damn passe. FDR- '''You have foresaken democracy, and with that I must admit You put yourselves before your people That's pretty fucking selfish! You're messing with the Big Boys now, Little Men! And remember, God will punish you for your sins! '''Churchill- You shall pay for your crimes, and go into exile. D-day we give admit defeat is the day you see me smile. Stalin- '''We're talking real shit, we're better armed and better trained. The Reds, Brits, and Blues thoroughly destroyed your asses And yes, we are in shame. '''Churchill- Because we had to fight you, the Axis of the lame. Stalin- '''And so the Allies end the worst battle to date. ''WHO WON?'' ''WHO'S NEXT?'' ''YOU DECIDE!!!!'' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF LOWHAMRY!!!!' Who Won? The Axis Powers The Allied Powers Can't Decide Category:Blog posts